A Secret Romance
by Azaelia Silmarwen
Summary: Sparrow and Reaver had a special connection in the past, and now Reaver is trying to see if it still exists. femsparrow.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**

* * *

><p>Sparrow was tired. For weeks she had been away from her family tracking a pack of balverines, which had decided to travel from village to village killing all that stood in their way. When she finally caught up with the pack, she saw that it was definitely no ordinary pack. Since when did balverines travel in packs of fifty? Never had she faced this many balverines before. The most she ever had to fight, at once, was a pack of three or four. Those small packs were no bother. A good blast of electricity was enough to finish them off, but a group of fifty… it would take a lot more than a few blasts of electricity.<p>

Slowly, Sparrow crept up upon a vicious pack, drawing her rifle as she went. She planned to pick off as many balverines as she could. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fight them all at once. Once the balverines were in range, Sparrow moved into the shadows and began picking the balverines off, one by one, with a perfect shot – most of the time – through the heart. She had picked off about twenty when something sent her flying forward, alerting her presences to the confused, but now angry balverines.

Looking around, she saw that it was a balverine that had sent her flying and she realised, with some surprise, that the balverine pack had scouts.

_Oh that's just great!_ thought a bitter Sparrow, focusing on her Will. Maybe she could get enough power to wipe a large chunk of them out.

She got about fifteen of them, and it had left her slightly trained. Will wasn't exactly her strongest talent, melee was. It was melee that she had done the most training with when she was younger.

Seeing as melee was her strongest advantage, she drew her katana, the Daichi, which once belonged to a legendary female warrior monk in Eastern Samarkand. Her friend Garth, the Hero of Will, sent it to her. He found it whilst exploring his homeland. That was, of course, after Reaver had shot him. Thankfully, Garth was able to get immediate attention.

Sparrow slashed the Daichi at the advancing balverines before letting out a cry of pain as one sliced open her back with it razor sharp claws. Growling with anger and pain, Sparrow whipped around and plunged the Daichi straight into the beast's throat. As she fought off the other balverines, she went to her small bag which held her healing potions, only to have one balverine snatch it up and sent it flying off a nearby cliff. Okay, she was in trouble now. She needed those potions for she was taking more wounds than she had ever done so before.

She had no other choice, with a magical blast, she sent the balverines flying and she ran off to higher ground where she could pick them off one by one.

Four hours later, she had succeeded and she sat down under a nearby tree, completely drained. She had never been in so much pain in all her life. No, sorry, that was a lie. The only other time was when she was eight. When Lucien shot her and sent her flying out the tower window, down a cliff, only to collide into the Bowerstone roof tops and to finally come to a halt with an agonising thud on one of the streets of Bowerstone.

Sparrow didn't know how long she sat there, but eventually she forced herself as the sun began to rise. She decided to head to the nearest town to see if she could find shelter, food and healing potions, especially the latter of the three.

She walked slowly and nervously. She had never been so vulnerable in her life. She had no strength to cast even the simplest of spells, nor did she have the strength to swing a sword. Heck, she didn't even have the strength to aim a gun. She just prayed that she wouldn't run into any bandits or mercenaries.

She wasn't in luck.

While she wasn't ambushed by mercenaries or bandits, she was ambushed by a bunch of thuggish pirates.

_What the hell are pirates doing this far in?_ Sparrow wondered as they began to circle her like a pack of wolves, waiting to attack.

They did eventually, and it didn't take them long to overpower her. Moments later they had all of her weapons, after they inappropriately searched her body, had her hands bounded tightly and securely behind her back. They had even gagged her with a foul smelling and tasting rag.

It was at this moment that the last of Sparrow's strength had left her, and as she fell into the world of darkness, she heard on of the pirates say, 'The boss will be pleased.'

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

Several days later, Sparrow awoke in a warm, comfortable bed. She still felt weak and her head was spinning as she looked around the unfamiliar room. The walls were a dark red and had trophy mounts of different guns decorating them. The furniture was a dark mahogany wood. The finniest furniture, and the most expensive furniture, available in Albion; she noticed that a few pieces were actually quite old, ancient even. The bed she was laying in had silk sheets and she was dressed in a white, silk, long, singlet, nightie. Her long, dark red hair cascaded down her back where she now had nothing but scars. In fact, all her wounds were completely healed.

Frowning, she tried to remember what happened.

_I was out chasing that strange pack of balverines and once I had defeated them I headed back to the nearest village when_… Sparrow frowned as she tried to remember. She soon did. _When I was ambushed by the group of thuggish pirates. But, why didn't they kill me? And why are my wounds healed? And why am I in a luxurious room instead of a cage or something?_

Sparrow was confused, but then she remembered what one of the pirates had said before she passed out: 'The boss will be pleased.'

The boss. Who was this boss and what did he want from her? Did he capture her for a ransom? Yes, that had to be it. She was the Queen of Albion after all, and she knew that her husband, Adrian, would pay it immediately.

Sparrow's thoughts were interrupted when she hear the sound of a door unlocking. She quickly struggled to sit up and faced the door with a determined look on her face. She was not going to give into this "boss" easily.

The door opened to reveal a young woman, no older than twenty, wearing a servant outfit.

'Oh good; you're awake!' she said happily. 'Would you like some dinner?'

Sparrow just stared at her, before blushing as her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't realised how hungry she was.

'I'll take that as a yes,' the maid laughed, before closing and locking the door behind her as she went off to get Sparrow some food.

_How long have I been here for?_ Sparrow wondered. _And when was the last time I ate something?_

Around ten minutes later, the maid was back, but she had no food with her.

'Are you strong enough to come downstairs to dine with the Master, madam?' she asked.

'Of course,' Sparrow answered immediately.

She was going to get some answers and she was going to get them now. If she didn't, she was likely to go insane.

Sparrow followed the maid downstairs and into a large dining hall, and sitting right at the far end of the hall, at the head of the table was none other than…

'Reaver!' Sparrow gasped.

She that's where she was; she was at his manor in Bloodstone.

_He must have redecorated_, thought Sparrow, looking around. So far she was yet to recognise anything familiar.

'Hello, my dear,' a clam Reaver smiled. He was lounging back in his chair.

'Did you save me from the pirates?' Sparrow asked, confused, as the maid led her over to the chair to the right of Reaver.

'Oh no, my dear; it was I that sent them.'

'You what? It was you? You ordered them to ambush and capture me? Why?' Sparrow demanded as the maid forced her into the chair.

'Can't two old friends get together every now and again?' Reaver asked with his famous smirk playing at his lips.

'Sure, but they don't have them ambushed by their men and then kidnapped!' Sparrow said hotly, before looking around the hall.

'Do you like my new lakeside paradise?' Reaver asked, noticing her looking around.

'Lakeside?' Sparrow repeated. 'You mean we're not at your Bloodstone manor?'

'No, will are in Millfields, my dear. I haven't been to Bloodstone in a few years.'

'Millfields? Wait! Are you the noble men that built that huge mansion near Bower Lake and got rid of part of Hero's Hill?'

'Of course I am. Never did like that hill, especially after what happened last time I was on top of it,' replied Reaver, referring to the time he, Hammer, and Garth had transferred some of their energy to Sparrow. 'I made sure to get rid of those bothersome circles on top of the hill, in particular.'

He then fell quiet as a number of maids and servants came out with dinner. Sparrow's tummy gave another embarrassing rumble, which made Reaver chuckle.

'Bon appetite, my dear,' he said as he began to put food on his plate and eat. Sparrow hesitantly followed his example.

'How long have I been here for?' Sparrow asked, after swallowing a mouth-watering slice of pork.

'A week. I was beginning to wonder whether you'd ever wake up,' replied Reaver. 'I'd say it was a good thing my men found you, wouldn't you agree?' he added with a slight smirk.

'What do you really want, Reaver?' Sparrow asked impatiently. She was not going to sit there and play any of his games.

Reaver raised an elegant eyebrow at her bluntness, but answered nevertheless.

'I thought it would be nice if you would stay with me for a while,' he stated calmly, taking a sip of wine. 'Relive some old memories,' he added with a smirk.

'Forget it, Reaver,' Sparrow said, knowing what he meant by old memories. 'I'm married now, with a child. I will not play your ridiculous games with you!'

'But you use to enjoy playing my games,' he said innocently.

'That was ten years ago.'

'You point, my dear?'

'Oh, I think you know what my point is!' snapped Sparrow, standing up abruptly. 'I'm leaving!'

'I thought you might say that,' Reaver said calmly as Sparrow began to storm towards the other end of the dining hall. He snapped his fingers and the door behind him opened, to reveal one of his pirates holding a small boy.

'Mum!' yelled the boy, catching sight of Sparrow's retreating figure.

'Logan!' Sparrow gasped, whipping around and looking at her seven year old, scared son. 'Logan!' she yelled, before hurrying over to him, only to find her way blocked by two more pirates. She wasn't strong enough to fight them off.

'You know, I really dislike children,' said Reaver, who was still eating his dinner. 'With all their whining and complaining… However, I have to say that your son is an exception to those other children. So polite and quite intelligent.'

'What are you doing with my son?' Sparrow demanded, ceasing in her attempt to get to Logan.

'I knew that you would need a little encouragement, so I asked my men to escort the young prince here. I knew that he would be missing his mother,' Reaver said, getting gracefully to his feet and walking over to the scared Logan.

'Let him go!' Sparrow growled.

'I'd love to, but then I would have no power over you,' said Reaver, pointing his Dragonstomper .48 at the side of Logan's head; finger lightly on the trigger.

'Stop! I'll stay with you! Just let Logan go!' begged a fearful Sparrow. Logan was her most precious treasure.

Reaver smirked, put away this Dragonstomper away and motioned for his men to let Logan go, who automatically ran and jumped into Sparrow's arms.

'Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?' Sparrow asked, putting Logan down and began checking for any wounds.

'No, Mum,' Logan answered.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure, Mum.'

Sparrow gave a sigh of relief before during angrily to Reaver, who was watching them with a bored expression.

'How the hell did you even get hold of my son?' Sparrow demanded.

'My men found him by the docks at Bowerstone Old Quarter,' Reaver shrugged. 'He was in the water looking at something, when my men shot the two guards he was with and brought him to me. You really should have more bodyguards for the young prince.'

Sparrow glared at him and brought Logan closer to her.

'Adrian will find us,' Sparrow said firmly. 'You can't keep us hidden here forever.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that, my dear,' Reaver smirked, kneeling down in front of her and grabbing her chin. 'Ever since I first met you, you have interested me. Besides, I let you slip through my fingers once and I will not allow it to happen again.'

'And why's that?'

'You belong to me.'

'In your dreams,' Sparrow snarled.

'Oh, you belong to me then too. And one day, you'll see it to be true.'

Reaver stood up and told his men to escort Sparrow back to her room, before taking Logan out of her grip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****If you send me an anonymous review, please ADD A WAY OF CONTACT if you wish me to reply to a question. If you were signed in and have asked a question, please have your PM on so I can reply. If none of the above has happened, I will ignore the questions, or will answer it on my facebook page.**

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 30 January 2012  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 21 July 2012  
><strong>Beta:<strong> wanted


	2. Chapter 2

Reaver sat thoughtfully in his study, with a glass of wine in hand. It had been a week since Sparrow agreed to stay with him. Every morning, she would join him for breakfast, then again for lunch, and once more for dinner with a cheerful disposition. He did not like it. She was not acting like the Sparrow he knew at all. The Sparrow he knew wouldn't greet him cheerfully every morning, especially when she was his prisoner and he had her son at a gun point. No, she would normally be attacking him and screaming at him. She also wouldn't have given in so easily. She was up to something, he knew she was. But what? Was she planning to escape with the boy? Or was she planning to kill him? No, he doubted it would be the latter of the two. If she was going to kill him she would have done it already. This meant that her plan was most likely to escape. This is what confused Reaver and why he was sitting thoughtfully in his study.

Reaver could not understand why Sparrow would want to escape. Now, any reasonable person would know that she wanted to escape and return to her husband, King Adrian, but Reaver couldn't understand why she wanted to return to him. Why would she return to that man when she had him? Reaver had money, compared to Adrian who normally sits around all day and let Sparrow do all the work, according to Reaver's sources. This meant Reaver could give Sparrow anything she wanted and she wouldn't have to worry about a thing. She could relax to her hearts content. He was also able to protect her, whereas Adrian wouldn't. Sure he had once been a Spire Guard, hence how the couple met, but that didn't mean anything in Reaver's eyes. After all, wasn't it he who had protected her in his secret passage leading out of his Bloodstone manor when Lucien's men were attacking? And wasn't it he who helped her gain revenge for her sister's death? Then there was the looks factor. Reaver was better looking than Adrian; in fact, an unshaven beggar was better looking than the king. Reaver was also taller and he would be able to pleasure her whenever she wanted it. Didn't all these factors make Reaver the best choice?

Reaver sighed and walked over to his study balcony, lent on the railing and gazed out across the lake, before taking a sip of his wine. He was confused. Why did he care about wanting to please Sparrow? Why was he so obsessed with her? Was it because of her beauty? Her personality? Her bravery? Or was it to do with the fact that she was the first woman he couldn't charm to do what he wanted them to do? He wasn't counting that monk, Hammer. As if he'd want to charm that troll.

Reaver sighed again, and watched the sun begin to set across the lake. It was then that something caught his eye. In the last rays of the sun, he noticed a hood figure leaving his mansion with the young prince walking by their side, hands locked.

_Odd_, thought Reaver as he slowly drew his Dragonstomper .48.

He had given specific orders that the boy was not allowed to leave the room he had so generously allowed the boy to stay in. Reaver aimed his gun at the hooded figures back and slowly began to pull the trigger. His men knew the penalty for disobeying him - it was then that he realised something. Every time he had seen the prince, the boy's body language was tense and told everyone how scared he was, but here, the boy was relax and trusted the person he was with. Reaver knew that the boy trusted none of his men or staff, which could leave the hooded person to be… Sparrow!

Upon knowing who the hooded figure now was, Reaver moved his gun and aimed it at the woman's wrist and pulled the trigger before doing the same thing with both her ankles. He then watched as she fell to the ground with a sharp cry of pain. As she fell, he hood fell off to reveal her beautiful, yet pained face. The sound of Reaver's gunshot alerted his men and when they saw Sparrow outside the mansion with Logan, they drew their swords and ran over to her, but Reaver wasn't interested in what they were doing, he was more interested in the boy. He had told her that if she didn't stay with him that he would end the life of her little brat.

With his gun aimed directly at the worried boy's heart, Reaver slowly began to pull the trigger, before jumping out the way as a fiery blade went soaring at his head. As he walked angrily back onto the balcony, he could hear Sparrow's frantic cries telling her son to run; to run back home to his father as she tried to hold off his men. One week wasn't enough time for her to recover magically, and magic was the only thing she could use to protect herself.

It took Reaver only a matter of moments to locate the small boy, running off into the distance and he took aim once more, but Sparrow sent another sword at him and by the time he got back onto the balcony, the boy was out of sight, and Sparrow had been captured once more.

Reaver swore angrily, losing his cool and calm outlook. That boy would ruin everything. If he made it back to his father, his father would then know where to look and they would try to take Sparrow away from him. Grumbling, he stormed out of his study, down the corridor and down a flight of steps, stopping in front of the still fighting Sparrow.

'How rude of you to leave without saying goodbye, Hero,' said Reaver, coldly.

'Well it's even ruder to keep someone against their own free-will, you monster!' Sparrow snapped. 'How dare you try and kill Logan! He's a child!'

'I did warn you that I would end his pitiful existence if you ever tried to escape,' said Reaver, grabbing her roughly by the arm and dragging her upstairs, whilst yelling over his shoulder to his men. 'Find the brat and kill him.'

'What! NO!' screamed Sparrow, the desperation and fear of a mother was evident in her voice, as Reaver pulled her along a dark corridor and into his bedroom.

He then struggled with her as he reached behind a book at one of his bookcases and pulled a switch that revealed a secret passage, which led to a secret room with a king sized bed in the middle and a set of draws either side. In one corner of the room there was a huge cage then along the side was different chains build into the wall and ceiling follower by some sort of torture device at the far end. One the other side of the room was a couch and a bookcase. Sparrow was thrown ungracefully into the large cage, before Reaver slammed the cage door shut, locked it and stormed out of the room. The entire time he ignored Sparrow's agonising screams as she tried to break the cage bars, called him names and begged for him to leave her son alone.

_It's your own silly fault, Sparrow_, thought Reaver. _I gave you a choice and you chose the wrong answer._

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

The next morning, Reaver headed towards his secret chamber where he had left the screaming Sparrow. He dreaded the outcome. He knew that he had gone too far with her, bringing the safety of her child into his obsession with her, but he had never wanted anyone so badly and after last night, he thought that he had lost his chance, or had he? Sparrow wanted nothing more than to leave and be with her husband and child, and he could give her that, but at a price.

Reaver entered the secret room and saw that Sparrow was still asleep. He stood there watching her. He had never seen her look so vulnerable. Even when his men brought her to him she hadn't looked as vulnerable as she did now.

Reaver didn't know how long he stood there watching her, but he eventually approached the cage and silently opened the door. He then gently reached in and picked up the sleeping woman and carried her to the room he had given her. As he carried her to her room, his servants and men hurriedly moved out of his way. All of them were scared and wary of him. Until last night, none of them had seen him so angry, so furious. Only calm, collected and impatient.

Upon reaching Sparrow's room, he ordered one of the maids to open the door and then to get some healing potion. She obeyed immediately. Reaver gently placed Sparrow on the bed and turned his attention to her swollen and bruised wrist where he had shot her. The moment he touched her wrist, Sparrow let out a gasp of pain and woke up. She then took one look at Reaver before trying to escape, but she didn't get very far. The moment she got out of the bed, she was back on the floor, since her ankles were worse than her wrist, due to all the tension she had put on them the previous night from fighting and kicking.

'Here is the healing potion, Master Reaver,' said the maid, entering the room as Reaver walked over to Sparrow. 'Will you need anything else?'

'Bring up a fresh plate of fruit,' he ordered.

'Yes, Sir.'

The maid left and closed the door behind her.

'Get away from me!' Sparrow snapped as Reaver made to touch her to put her back on the bed.

He ignored her and picked her back up, placing her gently back on the bed, before taking her wrist once more.

'Argh! Let – go!' growled Sparrow, through clenched teeth.

'Surely you do not want the bullet to remain in there?' Reaver asked, before pulling it out.

'Argh! You -' Sparrow trailed off, scrunching her face up in pain.

Reaver moved to her ankles.

'You know - they wouldn't be in - there - if you hadn't of shot me!' Sparrow gasped as Reaver took out another bullet.

'I wouldn't have had to shoot you if you hadn't of tried to run away,' Reaver stated calmly as he yanked out the final bullet.

'I wouldn't have tried to run away if you weren't keeping me prisoner!' snapped Sparrow.

'Which is why I will allow you to leave once you have healed,' said Reaver, handing her some healing potion to drink.

'So you are letting me leave tomorrow?' Sparrow asked suspiciously, before taking the healing potion. With the potion and her Hero blood, the bullet wounds would be gone by tomorrow. 'What's the catch?'

'What makes you think there is a catch, my dear?'

'Because it's you we are talking about,' Sparrow said bluntly. 'You never help anyone unless there is something in it for you. You told me so the first time we met. So I ask again: what's the catch.'

'It's something quite simple, actually,' said Reaver, sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Reaver, your idea of something being simple is different to mine. I still haven't forgotten the time you sent me to the Shadow Court.'

'Something even more simple then that, my dear,' said Reaver with a hungry gleam in his eye. A gleam that Sparrow recognised immediately.

'Oh no. No. No. No,' said Sparrow, giving a hollow laugh. 'No. I am not going to sleep with you! I'm married, Reaver! I vowed that I would remain loyal to Adrian even after death!'

'So? You have done unmoral things before,' said an unconcerned Reaver. 'Didn't you sacrifice someone else's youth so you could retain yours?'

Sparrow paled slightly. She knew that Reaver would figure out how she remained youthful eventually.

'It doesn't matter. I will not hurt Adrian! And after last night, how could you even think that I would want to do such a thing! Especially after what you tried to do to Logan! Logan!' she then gasped, eyes widening dramatically. 'What happened to him?'

'I don't know. My men haven't returned yet.'

Sparrow let out a sigh of relief.

'Then there is still hope that he is alive and will make it home safely.'

'Hmm… I will be back tomorrow night to hear your answer,' said a slightly annoyed Reaver as the maid returned with some fruit. Why was she so worried about a snotty brat? 'Until then, my dear.'

He left the room with a big smirk on his face, knowing that she wouldn't be able to refuse.

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

The next day, Reaver could not sit still as he anticipated what the night would bring. Then, after dinner, he retired to his study after ordering a maid to bring Sparrow to him. He was tired of waiting, and he thought he had generously given her enough time to decide.

When a small knock came from the door, he immediately told them to enter. A maid opened the door and entered, followed by a nervous Sparrow. She was wearing her simple white nightie that he had given her when she first arrived. Reaver impatiently dismissed the maid and the moment she was gone, he walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine and two goblets, in which he generously poured the wine.

'Have you considered my offer?' he asked as he handed Sparrow a goblet.

'Of course I have,' said Sparrow, looking into his cold, dark green eyes. 'I will not do it.'

'Why do you refuse me even though you want it?' Reaver asked quietly, putting his goblet down on his desk.

'What are you on about now, Reaver?' asked Sparrow, before drinking some wine.

'You and I both know that you want me,' he answered quietly, moving towards her. In turn, Sparrow began to back away from him.

'I don't know what you mean,' muttered an uncomfortable Sparrow.

'Really? I don't believe that for a second, my dear,' said Reaver with a slight chuckle. 'True you say you don't want it and quite convincing to, but there are some small details that give you away. Like the fact that your body always reacts when I touch you, your breathing hitches, and you become all flustered. But most importantly,' Sparrow's back hit the wall of the study and Reaver put his hands either side of her head against the wall and leaned in close, 'most importantly is the longing I see in your eyes when you look at me and flirt with me.'

Sparrow just looked into his eyes and her breathing began to quicken. Reaver smiled and leaned close to her. He could feel her breath against his face. He watched as her eyes darted down to his lips and then back to his eyes, before closing as their lips met.

Sparrow couldn't believe how amazing a kiss could be and she eagerly replied to Reaver's surprisingly gentle lips, whilst wrapping her arms around his neck with one hand winding itself into his soft, brown hair. She could also tell that Reaver was smirking, but she didn't care, and when he bit gently upon her bottom lip to gain access to her mouth, she eagerly accepted. Never had she shared a kiss like this with Adrian or several of her past boyfriends from the gypsy camp. She also knew what she was doing was wrong and would end up hurting Adrian, but she couldn't help it. After all, even Heroes deserve to be selfish every now and again, right? After all, wasn't it she who sacrificed her beloved dog to bring back the people you had died in the Spire? Wasn't it she that went out and rescued people from a life of slavery? Wasn't it she that went out killing dangerous creatures in Albion? Wasn't it she who was always helping people? Well, it was time that she got something of her own. Something that made her happy… and Reaver was it.

They eventually had to break apart for air and Reaver rested his forehead against Sparrow's with a triumphant smirk gracing his handsome features.

'Do you still wish to argue that you do not want me?' he purred.

'I hate it how you can see passed my lies,' Sparrow smiled, before kissing him again.

Reaver chuckled and put his arms around her waist, picking her up. She in turn, wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the room and up to his bedroom.

Now the maids, servants and pirates were used to seeing Reaver walking around the mansion with women and men hanging off of him, but when they saw the young queen in his arms kissing him passionately, they just couldn't believe their eyes. They just had to stop and stare.

When Reaver and Sparrow arrived at Reaver's room, Reaver gently put Sparrow on his bed and continued to kiss her. Eventually, he stopped kissing her soft pink lips and began to leave a trail of tender soft kisses down her neck whilst skilfully taking off her clothes…

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

The next morning, Reaver woke up happy, something that had never happened before. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the naked woman pressed up against him. Sparrow laid peacefully and happily in his arms as she continued to sleep. Reaver was content to just lay there and watch her sleep. Watch as her chest gently rose and fell to her soft breathing. In fact, he would have loved to have lain there all day just watching her, but he knew that it could not happen.

Sighing, he rolled over slightly to see what time it was and by doing so, Sparrow gave a grumpy groan for he had moved slightly away from her. She soon fixed that problem by snuggling in closer to him. He chuckled quietly as her face became peaceful once more. He lightly reached up to her face and began to gently stroke it, before placing soft kisses on her face to wake her up.

'Hmm, what a lovely way to wake up,' Sparrow smiled as she kissed him back.

'Did you sleep well, my Queen?' asked Reaver as she snuggled against him.

'Best sleep I've had in years… and pleasure to,' she added slyly.

'You little minx,' Reaver chuckled, before kissing her passionately again, just like last night.

In fact, they were both so preoccupied that neither of them heard the bedroom door open and only broke apart when someone gasped, 'Sparrow!'

Sparrow ended the kiss abruptly and turned to the bedroom door to find her husband and a handful of Albion guards with him. The guards pointedly tried to look in the opposite direction.

'Ah, how nice of you to grace us with your presence, King Adrian,' Reaver said with false cheerfulness – he was in fact very annoyed - as he climbed out of bed flashing everyone. No one could say that he was shy. 'What do I owe this unexpected visit?' he added as he began to put on some pants.

'You know darn right, why I am here, Reaver!' Adrian growled, now that the shock of finding his wife bedded with another man had passed. 'You let my wife go this instance or else!'

'That is a mighty big threat, little king,' Reaver said calmly. 'But why should I do that? Or want to do that, for that matter? I was rather enjoying her company. And it was the best night of my light last night –'

'Why you -!' growled Adrian, drawing his sword and rushing at Reaver.

'Adrian! Stop!' yelled a panicked Sparrow, jumping out of bed with the sheets around her and preventing her husband from attacking Reaver. 'Reaver, don't you dare shoot.'

Adrian blinked before realising that Reaver had a small gun aimed in between his eyes. Reaver lowered the gun.

'Now, why don't you and the guards wait outside, while I get dressed?' Sparrow suggested quietly.

The guards left immediately, each a little embarrassed due to what they just saw, but Adrian ripped his arm away from Sparrow, glared at both her and Reaver, before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

'Please tell me how you ended up married to him?' asked Reaver as Sparrow began to get dressed.

'Um,' said a distracted Sparrow.

'That's what I thought.'

Moments later, Sparrow was dressed and was about to leave the room when Reaver caught hold of her and pulled her up against him.

'Come back when you get sick of Mr Serious outside,' he purred in her ear before kissing her goodbye. 'And I hope to see you again.'

Sparrow smiled sadly, lightly caressing his face before she hurried outside.

Reaver walked onto his study balcony and watched as Adrian led the way out of the mansion's grounds. He watched as Sparrow paused and looked back at him, before Adrian grumpily took her hand and pulled her away. Reaver's eyes narrowed at the way he touched her, but he knew that revenge would soon be his when Sparrow came back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 30 January 2012  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 21 July 2012**  
>Beta: <strong>wanted

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	3. Chapter 3

At first, the people of Bowerstone were happy and relieved to see their queen return back safely, for the news of her kidnap had spread when their young prince had come running from Millfields with five pirates chasing after him, trying to kill him.

The moment the town guards saw Logan in danger, they immediately rushed forward to protect him, while a couple of the citizens ran off to get the king, who was currently sitting in the Cow and Corset, the local inn, trying to figure out where his wife and son would be with a few friends. The moment Adrian heard of his son's trouble, he raced from the tavern and slaughtered those that dared hurt him. With the enemies slain, the villagers then watched as Adrian walked angrily over to his trembling son, who was currently being comforted by one of the guards.

'Logan, where the hell have you been?' demanded a furious Adrian, grabbing Logan by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. 'Do you have any idea how worried I've been?'

'I'm sorry, Father, but I couldn't leave,' said Logan as he tried to stop his trembling. He knew that his father saw that as a sign of weakness.

'Leave where? I'm not in the mood for riddles, Logan. I want to know exactly where you were! You're just like your mother!' he said angrily.

'But Father! Reaver kidnapped me when I was down at the docks! He did it so he could use me to keep Mum hostage at his manor in Millfields. That's where she is now!'

If Adrian wasn't mad before, he was definitely furious now. The villagers watched as Adrian ordered the guards to come with him while Logan was led back to the castle.

It was because of this event that they had expected to see their king still a little angry when he returned with the queen, but they were shocked to see that he was trembling with rage. None of them knew what could have upset the king so much and when they asked the guards, they just shook their heads and went red at the memory of what they had seen. Then there was their queen, Lionheart. Normally she was cheerful and full of confidence, but now she just seemed sad, guilty and confused. This resulted in the people of Albion becoming highly worried about their young queen. What had happened at Reaver's to make her this way? Sadly, they were never to find out.

'Mum, are you okay?' Logan asked his mother when he saw her heading towards her bedroom with his father.

'Logan!' Sparrow gasped, relieved, running and pulling Logan into a tight embrace, before kissing him. 'Thank goodness you are alright!'

'Stop smothering him, Sparrow!' Adrian said harshly. 'He's not a baby!'

'Sorry if I was worried about him!' snapped Sparrow.

'Worried about him, my ass!' growled Adrian. 'You didn't seem worried about him, you bloody whore!'

'What's a whore?' asked a confused Logan.

'Don't say that word, Logan.' said Sparrow as tears formed in her eyes. 'It's a bad word and one your father should never have said in front of you.'

'I think that Logan deserves the right to know what kind of mother he has,' Adrian snarled, before storming out of the castle.

'Mum, what did Father mean by that?' asked Logan. He had never seen his mother the way she was today and he didn't like it at all. It scared him. His mother was meant to be a strong, invincible person who always knew what to do, but here she was looking confused and vulnerable.

'Logan, why don't you run along?' Sparrow suggested, trying and failing to sound cheerful before walking away into her bedroom.

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

Logan awoke with a start and looked around his dark room, before his eyes fell on his clock. It was ten PM. Logan frown and tried to remember what had awoken him. Did he have a nightmare? No, that wasn't it. So what had awoken him? He soon got his answer when he heard yelling and screaming.

Logan threw away his blankets and jumped out of bed before running to his parent's room. Towards his mother's screaming.

'I'm sorry, Adrian! I can only say that so many times!'

'Tell me, did you enjoy it? Is it he that you always thought of? Is it he who you see when you are out questing? If that's even what you are doing.'

Logan was nearly at the bedroom door handle by now, and just as he was about to turn it; he was stopped. Logan turned and looked up into the sad and angry face of Sir Walter Beck; a trusted guard and loyal friend to the queen.

'It would be best if you went to bed, Logan,' Walter said gravely, taking Logan by the hand and leading him back to bed.

'But…'

'No buts. It would be best if you didn't get involved.' Walter said, leading Logan back to his room.

Logan glanced back to his parent's bedroom as he heard his father yell some more and something crash.

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

The next morning, when Logan walked into the dining hall, he could feel the tension in the room. His father was sitting at the head of the table, as usual, and he was glaring at the opposite wall. Sparrow, however, was staring sadly down at her hands. Every now and then she would make a weird twitching motion and close her eyes.

Logan nervously took his seat next to his father, across from his mother.

'Morning,' he said nervously.

'Morning, Logan. Did you sleep well?' Sparrow tried to sound cheerful for her son's sake.

'Yes,' Logan lied as he studied his mother's tired figure. Her eyes were sad and pained.

None of them talked throughout the meal and once breakfast was finished, Adrian stood abruptly and left the room. Sparrow followed shortly after. Once both his parents were gone, Logan left the room too and headed for the courtyard. Half way there, he met Jasper who was carrying fresh sheets for his bed.

'Good morning, sir,' Jasper greeted him.

'Morning, Jasper,' Logan sighed. He didn't see anything good about the morning.

'How are you this morning?' inquired Jasper, watching Logan very closely.

'Fine, I guess,' Logan muttered.

'Apparently so,' said Jasper, knowing immediately that something was bothering the young prince and he knew exactly what it was. Walter had told him that Logan had heard his parent's last night. 'Why don't you accompany me to your room, sir, and telling what is bothering you.'

'Okay.'

Meanwhile, Sparrow was trying to track down Walter and so far she wasn't having any luck. That was until she found him in the training room, sparing with Captain Swift.

'You two are getting good,' Sparrow clapped as the two finished.

'My queen! What a pleasant surprise!' exclaimed Swift, bowing to her.

'Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could steal Walter?' Sparrow said, smiling slightly.

'Of course, my queen,' Walter followed her, frowning slightly, wondering what she could possibly want.

Moments later they were inside Sparrow's personal study.

'This may seem like a stupid question, but are you alright?' asked Walter as she sat tiredly down behind her expensive, but messy, desk.

'Course I am. Why wouldn't I b – you heard what happened last night, didn't you?' Her eyes widened and she went red with humiliation.

'I'm afraid the entire castle heard, including Logan. I found him fearfully outside your bedroom.'

'And here I was naively thinking that he was acting weirdly because of his father's foul mood,' an upset Sparrow sighed. 'Anyway, Logan is what I wanted to talk to you about.'

Sparrow paused.

Walter remained silent and waited for whatever Sparrow had to say, but when she did speak, it was not what Walter was expecting.

'What? You want me to take Logan back to Reaver's? Back to the man who ordered him to be killed!' said a shocked Walter.

'I know I must sound insane, but trust me when I say it is the safest place for Logan,' Sparrow said patiently. 'I don't want Logan to be at the receiving end of Adrian's fury with me.'

'But Reaver's?'

'I've written him a letter asking him to do it and I know he will,' Sparrow said confidently.

'As you wish, Sparrow.'

Walter still wasn't convinced that it was the best place for Logan to be. After all, it was general knowledge that Reaver hated kids. However, he trusted Sparrow's judgement and knew that Sparrow would never allow anything to happen to her beloved son.

'I will make sure Logan is ready by tonight. And Walter, don't let Adrian know.'

'As if I would,' Walter muttered, before leaving the study. It was general knowledge that Walter couldn't stand Adrian.

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

Reaver sat in his study absently flicking through the pages of a book. His mind was on Sparrow. He thought that once he had slept with her his obsession would disappear, but it didn't. Instead, it made him think about her even more, wondering when she would return. In all honesty, he thought that she would have ditched her pathetic husband and would be back with him by now. But why should he care? Why should he care whether or not she came back? After all, she was like other girls. Actually no, she wasn't. That was probably why he was so obsessed with her. She reminded him of what he had back when his fiancé was alive in Oakvale.

Reaver's thoughts were interrupted as heard someone at the manor's door. Sighing, Reaver put down the book he was attempting to read. He might as well see who could possibly want to see him. When he arrived at the top of the stairs that lead down to the entrance hall he heard one of his young maids say, 'I'll just go and get Master Reaver, Sir Walter.'

'No need. I'm already her,' Reaver said as he walked down the stairs, while taking in the Albion guard standing at the door. 'What do you wa – My, my, my, Prince Logan. How nice to see you again,' he said, catching sight of Logan, who was trying to hide behind Walter.

'Hello,' Logan said in a small voice.

'So what do I owe this unexpected visit?' Reaver asked, turning his attention back to Walter.

'I come with a request from the Queen of Albion,' Walter said simply.

'And what is this request?' Reaver asked in a bored tone, but inside he was eager to hear what Sparrow wanted.

'She wishes for her son, Prince Logan, to remain with you until she sees fit for him to return home,' Walter said gruffly. He clearly didn't approve of what Sparrow was asking.

'Come again.' Reaver couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Sparrow wants me to babysit her brat?'

'Apparently.' Walter handed Reaver a letter. 'The queen said that she has explained everything in the letter.'

Reaver accepted the letter and began to read it to himself.

My dear Reaver

How I wish this letter brought joyful news and spoke of the day we could be together. Unfortunately I write this letter begging you to look after my precious Logan.

Adrian is still fuming over my betrayal and as you probably noticed, he has a horrible temper. I fear that he might take his anger out on Logan. That is the reason I ask you to take him in. Hopefully it won't be for too long.

I'm positive that Logan will give you no trouble and I know that it will be good for him staying with you. Who knows, it might even be good for you.

Missing you heaps

Lots of Love

Sparrow  
>Queen of Albion<p>

Reaver read over the letter numerous times, before looking down at the boy half hidden behind the guard.

'Very well,' Reaver sighed. He would do it for Sparrow. 'But there is to be _no_ running around my house screaming or annoying me. That goes for my men too. You are also forbidden to go into my study, bedroom or kitchen. Is that understood?'

'Yes, sir,' Logan answered quickly.

'You can have the same room you had last time.' Reaver moved away from the door slightly to let the boy in.

Logan glanced at Walter before walking in carrying a satchel. He then stood and looked at Reaver nervously. He still couldn't understand why his mother wanted him to stay with the guy that tried to kill him and kept them hostage.

'Please escort Prince Logan to his room, Clare,' Reaver said to the young maid. He then looked at Walter. 'I would like a word with you in private.'

'If I must,' Walter said coldly. He really disliked this man.

As Logan followed the cheerful Clare to his room, Walter grudgingly followed Reaver to his personal study wondering what the thief wanted.

'You're not just some Albion guard, are you?' Reaver said once they were inside his study. 'Sparrow wouldn't trust just any guard with her _precious Logan_.'

'We're old friends,' Walter answered after the slightest hesitation. Why was Reaver asking this?

'So you know how Sparrow and Adrian met? And why they are together with a child?' Reaver knew this would probably be his only chance to find out the truth about Sparrow's life.

'Of course,' said a confused Walter. He hadn't been expecting Reaver of all people to be asking these questions.

'Tell me; how did Sparrow end up marrying that pathetic excuse of a husband?' Reaver asked casually, but deep down he was burning with curiosity. He needed to know why Sparrow picked Adrian over him.

Walter just stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not Reaver was being serious. In the end he decided that Reaver was.

'Very well; though Sparrow won't be happy about me telling you this,' he replied, before beginning with a sigh. 'Sparrow and Adrian arrived at the Spire together and they formed a close friendship, though I will never understand how a light spirited person like Sparrow ever became close to the likes of him. Over the ten years they worked in that cursive Spire, they ended up falling in love. Then, a year after Fairfax's downfall they met up again and I got the feeling that he wasn't what she remembered. She never seemed entirely happy to see him. It was always as though she had something else on her mind. Anyway, he proposed to her and she hesitantly accepted.'

'Hesitantly?'

'I always got the feeling that she was in love with someone else, someone she had met during the time she left the Spire and Fairfax's downfall, and that she was hoping to see that person again. But I think she realised that she wasn't going to see whoever and married Adrian instead. I think she wanted a little routine and security in her life. Anyway, I should head back. I was only meant to drop Logan off and pray that Adrian doesn't notice Logan's absence until I get back.'

'The king doesn't know that his son is missing?' Reaver suddenly sounded very smug. 'What a shame.'

Walter gave Reaver a suspicious look before leaving to say goodbye to Logan and head back to Bowerstone Castle.

Reaver spent the rest of the day in his study, happily imagining ways he could ruin the so called king's life. It was for this reason that he didn't see the young prince until dinner and it was then that Reaver began to pay some attention to Logan.

When Reaver arrived at the dinner table, he saw that Logan was sitting nervously in the chair next to his.

'Good evening, my prince,' Reaver said pleasantly.

Logan flinched violently. He hadn't seen Reaver enter.

'Evening, Mr Reaver,' Logan replied timidly.

Reaver chuckled slightly. He had never been referred to as "Mr Reaver" before.

'Did you have a good day?'

'Yes, sir.'

'What did you do?' Reaver asked as dinner was served.

'I did some reading,' Logan answered, before putting some roast potato in his mouth.

'What did you read? _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_?' Reaver couldn't hide his amusement.

'No. I was reading _The Dragons_, though I wish I could read _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_,' Logan said with a small, sad sigh.

'_The Dragons_? As in the history book?' Reaver was having trouble hiding his amazement. He couldn't believe that a seven year old could read something like that.

'Yes. Father got it for me. He's in charge of the books I read and my upbringing seeing as Mum's hardly around.' Logan didn't sound every happy about it.

'Your father makes you read history books instead of children's books?' Reaver couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Ergh! Yes,' Logan had just eaten a brussel sprout. The disgusted look on the boy's face told Reaver that he didn't like them.

He then raised his eyebrows as the boy continued to eat the sprouts regardless of the fact he found them disgusting.

'You are a strange child,' said Reaver.

'Why am I strange?' Logan pulled another funny face.

'Firstly, children aren't as polite as you,' Reaver said pointedly. He was yet to hear a child say thank you or please. All he heard was them whining to their parents demanding presents.

'That's because they don't have a father constantly reminding them and lecturing them about manners and social etiquette. Besides, Mum always says I should use my manners and be grateful for what I have in life.'

'Is Daddy also the reason you are forcing yourself to eat food you clearly dislike? Or is that Mummy too?'

'Father says that you should always eat everything on your plate, regardless if you like it or not. And usually gets angry with Mum when she takes away the food I hate. He hates it when she spoils me.'

'Well your daddy's not here, so feel free to leave anything you don't like. Those faces you are making are starting to annoy me.'

'But, sir! If Father found out he'd get mad at me!' Logan's eyes were wide with fear.

'Firstly kid, what you do here in my house is none of your father's business. He has no power here!' Reaver was starting to lose his patience. He was tired of hear about Adrian. 'And secondly, why do you keep calling him "father"? You're seven years old! Why aren't you calling him "dad" like you call your mother "mum"?'

'Father doesn't like me calling him that,' Logan answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Though he doesn't like it when I call Mum "mum" either. He says that I need to grow up.'

'Logan, there are many kids in Albion that need to grow up and it's safe to say that you are not one of them.' Reaver wished that all kids were as well behaved as Logan.

'Maybe,' Logan sighed before saying bitterly, 'I wish I had a different father!'

Reaver glanced at the small boy and was surprised to see that he was dead serious.

'I wish I had a nice father like the other kids my age. One that plays with me and loves me.'

'Don't exaggerate kid. I sure you father does love you.'

'No I'm not. My father hates me. He is always yelling at me saying how he wishes I wasn't his son he punishes me -' Logan broke off as he realised what he had just said. Logan shot the shocked Reaver a horrified look.

'Please pretend you didn't hear that!' Logan begged, before fleeing from the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written: <strong>20 February 2012  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 21 July 2012**  
>Beta:<strong> WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Reaver secretly kept an eye on Logan. At first he couldn't understand why he was so concern for the brat, but he soon realised that he could see himself in the boy. Reaver's own father was an abusive drunk who was widowed and left to raise a ten year old Reaver. His unwanted child.

As the days wore on, Reaver was able to see the actually impact Adrian's abuse had on Logan. If the boy was frightened, he'd suffer in silence. Every day he would sit in Reaver's living room trying to read books that were extremely hard for him to read, which resulted in Logan becoming upset because he was unable to read them. The boy was also uncomfortable around anybody who was drinking. In the end, Reaver decided to take action, knowing that the boy wouldn't survive if he continued to live this way.

After breakfast on the seventh day of Logan's stay, Logan went off to the living room, as usually, while Reaver went down to his basement looking for something he knew Logan would enjoy.

If one was to enter Reaver's basement they would find a lot of cobwebs and plenty of thick layers of dust covering old rusty chests. Inside the chests were most of the items Reaver had collected over the years and right at the back of the basement in ancient chests were items from his own childhood hundreds of years ago. It was these items that Reaver was after. It took him a while to find the chests he was after since he hadn't had any use for them. Once he had located his old children books and toys - he had no idea how they managed to survive for as long as they did - he called out to a few of his men. His men then carried two heavy chests into the living room where Logan was becoming upset once again.

'What book are you trying to read now?' Reaver asked lightly, coming to a halt next to the sofa the book was sitting on. In the background his men were gratefully putting the chests down before going off to do whatever they did in their free time.

'I'm still trying to read _The Dragons_,' answered an upset Logan.

'There is no need to get upset. No one expects a seven year old boy to be able to read a history book.'

'Father does.'

'Your father expects the world to bow down to him, but that ain't gonna happen anytime soon.' Reaver couldn't prevent the coldness in his tone. 'Anyway, if Adrian had any brains in that thick skull of his, he would realise that you have to start small to aim big. So I propose you try reading something more appropriate to your age group.'

'Like what?' Logan asked eagerly as Reaver opened one of the ancient chests that contained old, yellow picture books.

'Like this one.' Reaver handed Logan one of his old picture books. Logan accepted it eagerly, his face full of excitement, but he also looked nervous for he knew that his father would punish him for disobeying his rules.

'You're father doesn't have to know,' Reaver said, having noticed Logan's mixed feelings.

Logan hesitated a bit longer before realising that Reaver was right. Hadn't he told Logan on his first night there that Adrian had no power here?

'_We're Going on a Troll Hunt_,' read Logan, before looking up at Reaver, who was pouring himself some wine. For some reason, Reaver drinking never seemed to bother him.

'It was my favourite book when I was your age,' said Reaver, sitting down next to Logan. 'Go on, read it out loud.'

'Okay,' said an excited Logan. This would be the first children's book he had ever read. 'We're going on a troll hunt. We're gonna catch a big one. What a bea-beautiful day! We're not scared. Oh-no! A river! An ice cold river. We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Sp-sp...'

'Splash splosh!' said Reaver.

'Splash splosh! Splash splosh! Splash splosh!' Logan continued. He was beginning to enjoy the book. 'We're going on a troll hunt. We're gonna catch a big one. What a beautiful day. We're not scared. Oh-no! Mud! Think, um...'

'Oozy.'

'Oozy mud. We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Squelch squ-squ...'

'Squerch.'

'Squerch! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! We're going on a troll hunt. We're gonna catch a big one. What a beautiful day. We're not scared. Oh-no! Darkwood! A dark twisted forest…" Is Darkwood actually a real forest?'

'When this book was written it was. It was one of the most dangerous regions in Albion,' Reaver answer as he remembered back to how the villagers of Oakvale use to react to the forest.

'How come?'

'It was a dark and twisted forest full of hobbes, balverines, trolls and bandits.'

'Does it still exist?'

'Yes and no. It has now become part of Wraithmarsh.'

Logan mulled over the information Reaver had just given him, before continuing to read the book.

'We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Stumble trip! Stumble trip! Stumble trip! We're going on a troll hunt. We're gonna catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared. Oh-no! A cave! A dark, slender, gloomy cave. We can't go over it. We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Tiptoe! Tiptoe! Tiptoe! WHAT'S THAT?'

Reaver noticed that Logan's eyes were wide with excitement.

'One large mouth! Two big red eyes! Big mossy body! IT'S AN EARTH TROLL! Quick! Back through the cave! Tiptoe! Tiptoe! Back through Darkwood! Stumble trip! Stumble trip! Back through the mud! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! Back through the river! Splash splosh! Splash splosh! Get to the front door. Open the door. Get through the door. Close the door. Up the stairs. Into the bedroom. Into bed. Under the covers. We're never going on a troll hunt again.' Logan closed the book and smiled at Reaver.

'Did you enjoy that?' asked Reaver.

'I loved it!' Logan exclaimed, before frowning slightly. 'Did people really go on troll hunts back when you were my age?'

'No. Just Heroes and those that had more brawn than brains,' replied Reaver. 'Most people were too spineless to go looking for them and those who were stupid enough to go looking for them never returned.'

Logan once more mused over what Reaver had just told him and as he did so, his eyes fell upon to chest full of books.

'Can we read another book?' asked an eager Logan.

'I see no reason why we can't.' Reaver then chuckled as Logan practically ran towards the chest of books.

After reading several more books with Logan, Reaver opened the second chest to reveal all his old toys. It was quite sad to see how excited Logan got when he saw that he was allowed to play, though he was still a little hesitant, but once he got the hang of playing, he started to re-enact _We're Going on a Troll Hunt_. In the game, Logan was the one to find all the trolls and he eventually eradicated the creatures.

'Mr Reaver?' Logan began after finishing his game. Reaver was sitting on the couch reading.

'Hmm?'

'Do you think I could do it?'

'Do what?' Reaver asked without looking up.

'Get rid of all the trolls in Albion?'

'I don't see why not.'

'Then when I'm older I will rid Albion of trolls,' Logan said happily, before looking over at the maid who just walked in to announce that dinner was ready.

After a pleasant meal, Logan went to get ready for bed while Reaver went back to the living room for his old teddy bear and another book. He had promise Logan that they could read one more book before bed.

'Are you ready for bed?' Reaver asked ten minutes later as he entered Logan's room. Logan was already in bed.

'Uh huh,' Logan nodded as Reaver handed him the teddy bear as well as the book, _Mummy, Is That You?_

The moment Reaver was sitting down in the chair next to Logan's bed, Logan began to read.

'Mrs Balverine had four little new born pups sleeping in the little bed she made them underneath the ancient oak tree. One stormy and blowy day a huge gust of wind picked up the bed and threw it high in the air. The bed travelled a great distance, before falling back down to the ground with a loud THUD! For the first time the pups opened their eyes.

"Hello," they said to the startled hobbe they landed in front of. "Are you our Mummy?"

"Certainly not," replied the old hobbe.

So the balverine puppies set off to find their mummy. First they met someone big and mossy.

"Are you our Mummy?" they asked.

"Definitely not," growled the troll.

The puppies left in a hurry…" and I don't blame them,' Logan added, making Reaver smile ever so slightly. 'The four little balverines were just having a rest near a dark and silent river when they heard someone laughing as they flew across the river.

"Are you our Mummy?' they called out.

"You must be joking!" said the shocked water nymph as she flew away.

The puppies decided to play in the water. They were having fun splashing about, when one of them ran into a black, furry leg.

"What's that?" a voice said.

A female balverine turned around, looking down at them all with a big smile.

"Mummy!"

Mrs Balverine took her puppies' home,' concluded Logan, before yawning.

'And now it's time for you to go to sleep,' Reaver said as he took the book off Logan.

'Mr Reaver?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you be my dad?'

Reaver froze and looked down at the little boy in front of him.

'You can't be serious, Logan,' said the shocked Reaver. That was the last thing he was expecting to come out of the child's mouth.

'Why wouldn't I be? You're kind to me, read with me and teach me. You also love Mum, don't you? That's why you wanted her to stay with you.'

'Logan, just because I do those things doesn't mean I would make a good father.'

'You're already ten times better than the one I've got and the one I had!' Logan said seriously.

'The one you had?'

'Yeah, my real father,' Logan said quietly. 'He murdered my real mum and was about to kill me to when Mum stepped in. She then adopted me. Father was never too happy about it.'

Reaver just stared at the boy in front of him. He had already gone through so much, for such a young child.

'Listen, Logan,' he said eventually. 'While I'm not your father, you will always be welcome here and you can come to me with any problems. Just make sure I'm in a good mood before you do though.'

'Okay,' said a slightly upset Logan as Reaver turned out the lights and closed the door.

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

The next day Reaver spent the morning in his study working, while Logan happily played outside, unaware that his happiness was soon to end.

The morning went by without any dramas, as did lunch, but the dramas then began that afternoon. Reaver sat with Logan on his lap – much to the staff's surprise – and they were reading Hunt with Pete the Pirate.

'…all right then, can you find a banshee fishing?' asked Reaver.

Logan scanned the page for a banshee fishing.

'I can't see it,' Logan said three minutes later. 'Can y – Hey! Not fair! You had your thumb on it the whole time!'

'I don't play fair,' Reaver said as he looked to see what the next item to find was. 'Okay, find an arrow.'

As Logan started to look for an arrow, Reaver's front door went flying off its hinges and in stalked a furious Adrian.

'And there you are trying to teach your son good manners,' Reaver said coldly while Logan tried to hide. 'Haven't you ever heard of knocking?'

Adrian quickly faced the living room and his eyes widened when he saw Logan on Reaver's lap.

'Logan! Get your belongings and wait outside with the guards!' yelled an outraged Adrian as he took in the toys and books around Logan.

Logan didn't move. Instead he grabbed hold of Reaver's top and moved closer to Reaver.

'No! I want to stay here with Mr Reaver!'

'LOGAN! NOW!' bellowed Adrian.

Logan flinched violently and quickly left the room to do as his father said. During Logan's absence, Reaver and Adrian glared at each other, during which time Reaver was itching for his gun, but something was telling him that he should shoot Adrian.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan was out the door to the guards after giving Reaver a small, yet sad, wave goodbye.

'A word of the wise, Adrian,' Reaver said calmly as the Albion King was about to leave. 'If you keep forcing Logan to grow up and making his life unbearable, your fall will be hard.'

'What are you on about?' snapped Adrian.

'I'm saying that one day the kid's going to snap and you will be at the receiving end. I just hope I'm there to see it,' Reaver said coldly.

'That will never happen. Logan respects me and always will.' Adrian then turned and left the mansion.

'Respects? More like fears,' muttered Reaver.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The children's books are based on **_**We're Going on a Bear Hunt**_** by Michael Rosen and Helen Oxenbury, **_**Mummy, is that you?**_** by Atsuko Morozumi, and **_**Hunt with HooRoo the Kangaroo **_**by Murray Van.**

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 20 February 2012  
><strong>Updated: <strong>21 July 2012**  
>Beta:<strong> WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	5. Chapter 5

Logan walked miserably beside his adopted father, wishing that he was back in Reaver's lap or in his adopted mother's warm and loving embrace. He hated being alone with Adrian at the best of times, but he especially hated being in the ex-Spire Guard's presence now. He was scared. He was scared that Adrian would turn his anger on him, and he wouldn't have anyone to protect him. Logan was thankful that he didn't have to worry much. Adrian just ignored him and muttered angrily to himself about Sparrow's betrayal, about Reaver, and he complained about having to look after a boy who wasn't even his son.

When they arrived in Bowerstone, Adrian told Logan to go home while he stormed off to the Cow and Corset. Logan immediately did as he said. He knew that Adrian had a tendency to get drunk when he was upset and it usually didn't end well.

'Walter!' Logan yelled as he entered the castle grounds, upon seeing the guard walking ahead of him.

Walter stopped and looked around with a small frown on his face. When he saw who had called out, his eyes widened dramatically and he hurried over to Logan.

'Logan! Are you alright?' Walter exclaimed. 'What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Reaver's? He didn't hurt you, did he?'

'No, I enjoyed my stay with Mr Reaver,' replied Logan, putting down his bag. 'He was very nice and helpful. No, I'm here because Adrian took me away from him.' Logan ended up having a very bitter note in his voice.

Walter's eyes widened slightly. He had never heard Logan call his father by his first name.

'Is Mum home?' Logan asked suddenly.

'She's in the throne room, doing her queenly duties. Why don't you go and see her. I'll take your stuff to your room.'

'Thank you, Walter.' Logan began to walk away when he stopped and said, 'Adrian's at the tavern getting drunk.'

'Oh.' Walter's eyes darkened. 'Make sure to tell your mother.'

'I will.'

Logan left Walter and hurried to the throne room, desperate to see his mother again. Someone he knew who would always love him and protect him.

Just like Walter had said, Sparrow was in the throne room with an audience. She was talking to an elderly couple from Oakfield. From what Logan could understand, they had a farm just inside the border of Oakfield and they are constantly harassed by the Rookridge bandits.

'… I shall send a quadrant of guards to your farm to see to the problem and if they are unable to resolve it, I will come to your farm and deal with the problem myself,' Sparrow said as Logan walked along the edge of the room towards his mother.

'Oh… thank you, your majesty!' the elderly man exclaimed joyfully.

Sparrow bowed her head to the couple, with a caring smile on her face. As the couple walked away, Sparrow accepted a goblet of water of a maid. When she accepted the water, her eyes fell upon Logan.

'Logan!' she gasped, dropping her goblet as she jumped to her feet.

Logan ran towards her and jumped into her welcoming embrace.

'I've missed you, Mum!' he whispered into her neck.

'I've missed you too, my son,' Sparrow said with a small sob. 'But what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Reaver?'

'Adrian took me from him. We were reading a book where you had to find things when he came bargaining in. Mr Reaver wasn't too happy.'

'I bet he wasn't,' Sparrow muttered, not noticing that Logan had called her husband Adrian instead of father. 'Where is your father now?'

'Tavern, getting drunk.'

'Of course he is,' Sparrow sighed, before smiling at her son. 'After the assembly, why don't you and I go outside and play a game?'

Logan nodded his head eagerly and went and sat patiently next to his mother as she heard the problems of her people. The moment the assembly was finished and the citizens of Albion had left, Sparrow and Logan ran outside and began to play, running around and laughing. As they were playing, Walter and Jasper stood there watching with smiles on their faces, but their smiles soon disappeared when Adrian entered the courtyard, having returned from the tavern.

Logan's smile also disappeared when he caught sight of Adrian. Instead, he became worried and glared at the man walking towards his mother.

'I'll sleep on the couch tonight,' was all he said, before walking inside.

Many people then believed, and some even hoped, that Sparrow and Adrian's marriage was coming to end. However, this did not happen. Somehow, their marriage ended up improving over the weeks that passed and could be seen walking around the gardens hand in hand.

'What does she even see in him?' Walter wondered out loud as he, Logan and Jasper stood there watching the married couple as they stood at the castles lookout.

'Who knows,' Logan huffed. 'I want Mr Reaver to be my dad not Adrian.'

'I never thought I'd say this, but I think it would be best if Reaver was too,' Walter sighed. 'He makes both of you happy, whereas Adrian makes both of you miserable, even though Sparrow pretends over wise.'

'Do you think it is making her sick too?' Logan asked, pulling a face as Adrian kissed Sparrow.

'I doubt it,' replied Jasper, looking slightly confused. 'Where did you get that idea from?'

'She has been vomiting for the past two weeks.'

'Vomiting? She doesn't look sick,' said Walter, before he froze and exchanged a look with Jasper. 'You don't think…?'

'I do think,' replied Jasper.

Logan looked between the two men.

'What are you talking about?'

'Never mind, Logan. Your mother will surely tell you when the time is right,' Walter said mysteriously.

Logan just looked back at his mother, wondering what the older men were on about. However, a week later he soon found out.

He sat in his mother's room watching anxiously as a healer saw to her.

'Well? Do I have some sort of bug?' Sparrow asked when the Healer had finished her examination.

'No, my queen. You are pregnant,' the Healer replied, smiling.

'What does that mean?' Logan asked, from his window seat.

'It means that you will have a little brother or sister, my prince.'

Logan's face lit up.

'Does that mean I would be able to teach them and have someone to play with me?'

'Yes, my darling,' replied Sparrow.

'What's going on?'

Logan, Sparrow and the Healer looked towards the door and saw Adrian standing there worriedly.

'Ah, there is nothing to worry about, my king,' the Healer said confidently.

'If she is not sick, then why are you here?' he asked, suddenly suspicious.

'She is pregnant, my king.'

'Pregnant,' Adrian said. 'Well… that's wonderful.' He did not sound too happy. 'How far along?'

'Eight weeks, your majesty.'

'Eight weeks? Are you sure?' he asked in a quiet whisper.

'Yes, your majesty.'

Adrian chuckled darkly, before looking coldly at Sparrow. Logan moved deeper into his chair, scared. He didn't like the way Adrian was looking at his mother.

'It was eight weeks ago that I found you in bed with Reaver,' he said quietly. 'The child you carry isn't even mine.'

'Adrian –'

'Save it, Sparrow!' he snapped suddenly. 'I can't do it anymore. I really hate children, especially when they are not my own! I will not put up with another brat that does not belong to me!'

'What are you saying?' Sparrow whispered fearfully.

'Will you be keeping the child?'

'Of course!'

Adrian nodded, before his eyes fell upon Logan. Logan gulped.

'So be it,' he growled. He marched towards the young prince, grabbed him by the arm roughly and began to pull him towards the exit.

'What are you doing?' exclaimed Sparrow, leaping off the bed, and hurrying forward.

'I will not have two brats living with us, and seeing as you refuse to give up your blood child, your adopted brat will go instead!'

'You shall not take Logan away from me!' Sparrow yelled.

'Then when the other child is born… get rid of it!' Adrian yelled, flinging Logan into Sparrow. 'Otherwise Logan will be either given back to his real father, Reaver, or an orphanage!' He then stormed out of the room.

'I'll go live with Mr Reaver, if he'll allow me,' Logan said sadly.

'What are you talking about?' Sparrow asked quickly, tears in her eyes.

'You're going to send me way –'

'You're not going anywhere, Logan,' Sparrow said firmly, holding Logan tightly. 'This is your home! As it will be for your little brother or sister!'

'But Adrian said –'

'He will come around. And until he does, how about you and I go somewhere for a change of scenery with Walter and Jasper?'

'I'd like that.'

'In that case, go pack. We leave tomorrow morning.'

Logan hurried off and Sparrow showed the Healer out before heading off to find Walter and Jasper. She soon found them having their lunch while playing a game of cards.

'Hi, boys,' Sparrow greeted.

'Ah, Sparrow… what a lovely surprise,' Walter said, looking up, smiling, before he frowned. 'Have you been crying?'

'It's nothing.'

'It's obviously nothing if you were crying.'

'I found out that I'm carrying Reaver's child. Adrian didn't take the news well. He says that if I keep the child… Logan will be sent away. If I keep Logan… the child will be sent away.'

'Who cares what he wants! They are your children, not his! He has no right to tell you what to do with them!' Walter said firmly.

'I know. Anyway, Logan and I are going up north to where a friend of mine is, until the baby is born, and I was wondering if the two of you would come along. You know, for support and –'

'You need say no more, my friend,' Walter interrupted, while Jasper nodded.

'Indeed. We have been friends long enough for you to know that we will always help you,' added Jasper.

'Thank you,' Sparrow said as tears of joy appeared in her eyes, startling the two men before her. They had never known her to be so emotional.

'Does Adrian know about what you are planning to do?' Walter asked suddenly.

'Um… no,' Sparrow admitted. 'I thought it would be best if we leave tonight before he returns home from the tavern. I'm going to write him a letter.'

'Good idea,' said Walter, approvingly. He trusted Adrian as far as he could throw him. He always feared for Sparrow's safety when Adrian was angry.

'Be ready to leave before nightfall,' said Sparrow, before heading for her personal study.

Once at her study, she grabbed a quill, an inkwell, and parchment before starting her letter.

Dear Adrian, she wrote, Logan and I have gone north to visit an old friend with Walter and Jasper. I will be there until the baby is born. I also believe that this is for the best. We all need a break away from each other and I need to have the baby's godmother present for his/her birth. Sparrow

Once the letter was done, she began to pack up all her belongings.

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

At nightfall, Sparrow, Logan, Jasper and Walter snuck out of the castle and headed north.

'Are you sure it was a good idea for me to leave a letter?' Sparrow asked once they were safely out of Bowerstone. 'Maybe I should have told him face-to-face.'

'And risk the baby's and your safety?' said Walter, sternly. 'I think not. The letter was the best option.'

'I wouldn't have even done that,' Logan chimed in. Ever since his stay at Reaver's, Logan had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Adrian.

'Will Mr Reaver be coming?' asked Logan, suddenly.

'No, Sweetie.'

Logan looked disappointed.

'Mum? Will he become my new dad?'

'Who? Reaver?'

'Yes. Will you marry him?'

'I don't know, Logan,' Sparrow sighed, looking down at the wedding ring Adrian had given her.

A mile away from Bowerstone they made camp for the remainder of the night. The moment Sparrow had set up her and Logan's bed, Logan laid down on his and fell asleep immediately, snuggling into his mother who, in turn, held him close to her.

The night went by without any dramas, as did the next two days, but on the third day, they ran into trouble, as Sparrow knew they would. She was yet to have a trouble free journey.

The companions were casually walking along when a boulder smashed in front of them. Startled, they looked around and saw an earth troll just a head, looking at them.

'I _hate_ trolls,' Sparrow grumbled, drawing her gun as did Walter.

Unfortunately, there was more than one. Two note earth trolls suddenly appeared.

'Since when do trolls travel in packs?' Walter exclaimed, dodging an attack.

'I don't know!' replied Sparrow, also dodging an attack, whilst flinging off her hammer and bags.

Logan and Jasper were hidden in the trees.

'Mum and Walter will be okay, won't they?' Logan whispered to Jasper as he watched the two warriors destroying the trolls' nerve points. ''Cause Mr Reaver said that many people were killed when they fought trolls.'

'I think you'd find that it is only unexpected and untrained people who are killed,' Jasper whispered back. 'They'll be fine. Your mother has fought several trolls as has Walter.

'But what are they doing here?' asked Logan. 'I though they only lived in Darkwood which is now Wraithmarsh.'

'They're there too,' replied Jasper, surprised by Logan's knowledge about Darkwood. 'But over the years they have become as pesky as hobbes. They're expanding their territory. Your mother has seen one in Bower Lake and Rookridge even.'

'Where's Bower Lake?'

'Sorry… Millfields. Millfields used to be known as Bower Lake.'

'Oh.' Logan watched as Sparrow and Walter tried to defeat the final troll.

'This one's a real bastard!' Walter growled, picking himself up after being hit by a boulder.

'If only one of us could sneak behind it!' said Sparrow. Every time they had tried sneaking behind it to destroy its last nerve point, it would catch on and attack viciously.

'I think we are going to be here a while,' Jasper told Logan, but the prince wasn't listening. He's eyes were focused on the pistol in his mother's bag.

He looked quickly at Jasper and saw the butler's attention was focused on the fight. Seeing this, Logan took the pistol and snuck behind the troll, unnoticed to all. Once behind the ugly brute, Logan saw the nerve point. He shot several rounds and ended up killing it.

'What the -?' Walter and Sparrow said, before their eyes fell upon Logan's pleased but guilty figure.

'Logan!' Sparrow exclaimed, hurrying forward. 'Are you alright? What on earth did you think you were doing? You could have been hurt, or worse!'

'I'm sorry, Mum,' Logan mumbled, handing her the pistol. 'I just wanted to help. I promise I won't do it again until I'm old enough to go on my quest.'

'Quest? What quest?'

'My quest to ride Albion of all trolls,' replied Logan. 'I was telling Mr Reaver about it after we read _We're Going on a Troll Hunt_. He thought I would be good at it.'

'I bet he did,' Sparrow muttered, annoyed about Reaver putting dangerous ideas into her son's head. 'Well, what's done is done. No use harping on about it. Come on, let's go.'

**-A SECRET ROMANCE-**

It took the companions roughly three months to find the Temple where the warrior monks lived.

'Ah… Welcome, children,' the elderly Abbott greeted them as they entered the Temple. 'What do we owe this unexpected pleasure?'

'We were hoping we could stay here. I believe my friend Hammer lives here?' replied Sparrow. She hoped Hammer was still there.

'Sorry, but we have no one named Hammer here.'

'What about Sister Hannah?'

Before the Abbott could answer, someone yelled out, 'Sparrow!' cheerfully.

Sparrow looked past the Abbott and saw he best friend, Hammer, the Hero of Strength, striding towards her.

'Hammer!' Sparrow exclaimed, embracing her old friend.

'What are you doing here? I though the Queen of Albion would have better things to do than coming to see little old me!' Hammer laughed.

'I was actually hoping we could stay with you until my baby was born.'

'Of course! I'd love your comp – did you say baby? You and Adrian are having another child?'

'No. I adopted Logan and the baby is Reaver's.'

'So… you fell for him again,' Hammer said, not sounding entirely thrilled with her friend's choice in lover. Hammer and Reaver weren't on the best of terms.

'I'm not the only one! Logan's close to him now too! He sees him more as a father than he sees Adrian.'

'Are we talking about the same Reaver?' Hammer asked, leading the travellers to her quarters. 'I thought Reaver hated kids and that he would never be a good father.'

'See, you should have gotten to know him. He's a good man if you look passed his vain pirate attitude.'

'I find that difficult to believe.'

'You're not the only one,' Walter and Jasper said in unison. Logan as asleep on Walter's back.

'Oh yeah, Hammer… this is Walter, Jasper, and the sleepy head is Logan,' Sparrow introduced.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Hammer said to the men cheerfully, before looking at the sleeping Logan. 'He is so cute.'

'Yes, he is,' Sparrow said quietly, looking at her young son.

Once they had all settled in and Logan was in bed, Sparrow and Hammer found a quiet spot and began to catch up. Hammer's life had been peaceful and she stated that she now understood how to transcend violence. Hammer told Sparrow about her life with a cheerful smile, but it soon disappeared when Sparrow explained to her friend about Adrian and her marriage problems.

'To be honest, Sparrow, Adrian sounds like a jerk,' Hammer said quietly. 'You can stay here as long as you want. I'll even call in for a visit and have a little talk with him.'

'You and your hammer won't scare him,' Sparrow said with a slight laugh. 'He was a Spire Guard.'

'That explains a lot,' Hammer said seriously. 'None of them came across as the brightest tools in the shed.'

Sparrow couldn't help but start laughing.

'By the way, will you be the baby's godmother?' Sparrow asked once she had finished laughing.

Are kidding? Of course I will!' Hammer exclaimed, her face a light with joy.

Sparrow smiled. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.'

* * *

><p><strong>Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 25 August 2012  
><strong>Updated:<strong> N/A**  
>Beta:<strong> WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	6. Chapter 6

The months seemingly flew by at the Warrior Monks' Temple and before Sparrow knew it, she went into labour and hours later, she had a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

'Congratulations,' Hammer told her friend quietly. 'What are you going to call her?'

Sparrow didn't answer immediately. She was too entranced looking at her daughter's face.

'Rose,' she eventually replied quietly as Logan hurried in with Walter and Jasper. She smiled at her son. 'Come meet your sister, Rose, Logan.'

Logan hurried to his mother's bed and climbed up. His eyes widened as he took in his sister.

'She's so tiny!' he whispered.

'Would you like to hold her?' Sparrow asked.

'Um,' Logan eyed Rose uncertainly.

'Don't worry, you won't hurt her.' Sparrow passed Rose to Hammer, who handed the little baby girl to Logan, teaching him how to hold her correctly.

'She's beautiful,' said Jasper.

'Just like her mother,' added Walter, clasping Sparrow on the shoulder. 'Congratulations, my friend.'

A month after Rose's birth, Sparrow, Walter, Jasper and Logan decided to return home. Hammer was sad to see them go, but she swore that she would come and visit them soon.

The trip back to Bowerstone was surprisingly uneventful and when they returned home, they received the biggest shock of all. Adrian was gone. He had left his wedding ring on Sparrow's bedside table a month after Sparrow had left and he hadn't been seen since. Logan, Walter and Jasper were all ecstatic, especially Logan, while Sparrow had mixed feelings on the subject.

With this new news, Logan thought that his life would be much better, but he was wrong. On Rose's first birthday, he found his mother dead in bed. She had been murdered – her water spiked with poison - and Logan was sure that it had been Adrian, but no one believed him.

And so, he was left to help Jasper and Walter raise his little sister, while Reaver remained oblivious to the fact that he even had a daughter.

**-TEN YEARS LATER-**

She was late… again. The Queen of Albion was running an hour late for the state business again. The people in the throne room were getting restless and annoyed. This was the third time this week.

'I'm sure Queen Rose will be here any minute,' Walter told the restless crowd, but no one believed him. She was never on time. The vast majority wished that Logan was still king and speaking of Logan… He was standing to the right of the throne, tapping his foot impatiently and constantly looking at a nearby clock.

'This had to stop,' he said softly to Walter. 'Rose had got to start taking more responsibility, especially with the darkness approaching.'

'I'm sure she's got a plan,' Walter said patiently.

'I'll believe that when I see it.' Logan looked at the clock again. 'That's it. I'm going to go find her.'

He then walked down the stairs, passed the tired Samuel and the impatient Reaver who was tapping his fingers on his cane, and passed all the people who had gathered for the political decision and out of the throne room towards his sister's chambers.

_She's probably still asleep_, Logan thought angrily as a naked maid ran passed.

Logan stopped and whipped around wondering if he had just seen what he thought he saw. The corridor was deserted.

'Strange. I could have sworn…' Logan said quietly to himself. His eyes were narrowed with suspicion as he continued to his sister's room.

'Rose!' yelled Logan as he banged on her bedroom door. 'Are you up yet?'

He paused and listened, but he received no answer.

'Rose!' he said angrily, banging on the door again.

Still no answer.

'I know you're in there, Rose.' He opened the door and walked in. 'It's time you – argh!'

Logan whipped back around and faced Rose's bedroom door. He cheeks turning red. He did not want to see what he just saw. He knew that he was going to have nightmares that night.

'What do you want, Logan?' demanded an annoyed Rose. Why did he have to interrupt her fun?

'I want those naked men and women dressed and out of your room immediately!' growled Logan, still facing the bedroom door. 'And I want you dressed and in the throne room in five minutes!' He then stormed out of the room and into the throne room once more.

The throne room went quiet as he entered. Everyone was wondering why he looked so angry.

'My sister will be here in five minutes,' Logan told the crowd, before adding under his breath, 'If she knows what's good for her.'

'Logan, are you all right?' asked Walter, frowning as he watched the prince trying to calm himself.

'Oh no, I'm great, but I do have one thing I'd like to clarify with you,' Logan said sarcastically.

'And what would that be?'

'I was under the impression that it was the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage that became a brothel and not the castle.'

Logan hadn't approved of Rose agreeing to the construction of a brothel and many people shared his views.

_xxx_

'_This hearing concerns the future of the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage,' Walter began when Rose finally arrived. 'Page will speak for the disenfranchised people of the city. Reaver will dispute he cause.'_

'_You may speak,' Rose said, not bothering to hide how bored she was._

'_Your majesty,' began Page with a bow. 'The shelter has long been the only refuge for the homeless, the poor and the orphaned. And until we can change the world for the better, it will continue to be their only hope for survival. Isn't it time that we held out a helping hand to those who need it most? The shelter is underfunded and the building has fallen into disrepair. Invest in the shelter and orphanage, and perhaps we can build a better future for Albion's forgotten people.'_

'_I could not agree more,' Reaver said silkily. 'The city and its people are in dire need.'_

_Many people raised their eyebrows in disbelief. Reaver was actually agreeing with Page? However, Logan knew that there had to be a catch and he knew what it was. Hadn't Reaver continuously been suggesting it to him during his reign? _

'_But it is not charity that is required… it is love,' continued Reaver. 'I propose we use this dilapidated building to help both them and ourselves.'_

'_Please get to the point, Reaver,' Rose ordered as she lounged on the throne._

'_Let us inaugurate Bowerstone's first brothel!'_

_Logan closed his eyes. How did he know that was what Reaver was leading to?_

_Reaver's announcement brought a number of boos, hisses and angry remarks from the crowd, but none as loud as Page._

'_A brothel?' exclaimed a furious and disgusted Page._

'_A brothel, bordello, whorehouse; the name is unimportant,' Reaver shrugged. 'What matters is the people get the love they need and we get their money.'_

'_Yes, well, it is for your majesty to decide,' Walter said, not sounding particularly thrilled on the idea. 'Refurnish the shelter and orphanage, or convert it into a house of ill repute.'_

'_What do you mean "ill repute"?' Rose questioned. The moment Reaver had said the word "brothel" she had become extremely interested in the hearing. 'I think it is a marvellous idea. Don't you agree, Logan?' She looked over at her adopted brother. The disgusted and unsurprised look gave Rose her answer. _

'_Of course you don't,' she sighed. 'You wouldn't know how to have fun even if it bit you on the bum.' She then raised her voice to address the crowd. 'It is time Bowerstone had its first whorehouse.' She could barely contain her joy._

'_Excellent, your majesty,' Reaver said happily, but deep down he was surprised. He was surprised how different Rose was from Logan and Sparrow. 'I will see to it immediately.'_

'_This is exploitation, your majesty!' Page exploded with anger._

_Rose looked coldly over at the rebel leader._

'_Your people will not be pleased!' In the background, most of the crowd was booing. 'At least Logan never exploited the people like that!'_

'_Yes, but unlike my brother, I know how to enjoy life,' Rose replied coldly, ignoring the glaring and disapproving look she was receiving from Logan._

_xxx_

'The shelter is the only brothel,' answered Walter. He didn't understand what Logan was on about. 'So why – oh!' He caught on to what Logan was talking about.

'Let's just say that I won't be able to look at my sister the same way for a very long time,' Logan said bitterly.

Five minutes later, Rose casually walked in.

'All stand for the Queen,' Walter said as Rose made her way to the throne. She noticed that Logan was still horrified by what he had seen.

'Oh, get over it, Logan,' Rose said quietly to her brother. 'You've seen me naked before.'

'Yeah, when you were a child!' hissed Logan. 'No brother wishes to see his little sister in – in that – position! It's no wonder Elliot left you.' Logan had actually thought that Elliot would have been good for his sister and the kingdom.

'You need to loosen up,' Rose snorted before addressing Walter loudly. 'What are we here for today? And it better be important, otherwise I'm going to be most displeased for the interruption of what I was doing.' Out the corner of her eyes she watched as Logan closed his eyes with a hint of disgust and annoyance touching his features. Clearly she had given him some unwelcome mental images.

'Today you decide on the status of Brightwall Academy, your majesty,' answered Walter. 'Samuel will speak for the town and its scholars. Reaver will dispute his cause.'

'Clearly our definitions of important are two different things,' Rose grumbled, making Samuel's eyes widen with shock and anger. 'Well, let's get this over and done with.'

'Your majesty,' Samuel began once he had cleared his throat. 'It was your mother who opened the doors to Albion's greatest seat of learning. Under her rule, knowledge and culture flourished, and so did the people of Brightwall. I ask only that you return to the wisdom of those days. Your brother closed the Academy down, but it is in your hands to restore it.'

'Uh huh,' Rose said in a bored and unconvinced tone. She looked over at Reaver and gave him a small smirk. 'Reaver?'

'Your majesty, there is no greater proponent of the arts than myself, and I celebrate knowledge in all its forms,' said Reaver, making numerous people groan. 'But our people are frightened and confused. The last thing they need is knowledge. Allow them the benefit of ignorance, let only those who are truly prepared make use of the Academy. The elite of our society will pay handsomely to indulge in erudition.'

'Sounds good to me,' Rose said, while looking at her fingernails.

'But... but ... Only the rich will be able to afford to learn!' exclaimed Samuel.

'That's the point. Right, Reaver?'

'Precisely. Why give wisdom away when one can charge for it,' Reaver smirked.

'In that case, the Brightwall Academy will be reopened as promised,' Samuel gave a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. However, his smile quickly disappeared when he heard her next comment. 'But there will be interest fees.'

'If that is how it must be,' Samuel said sadly. 'But I am deeply disappointed that you have broken your promise.'

'As am I,' said a disappointed voice from the throne room entrance. A hooded woman was standing there with a large bag in one hand. 'And I can't believe you gave her that idea, Reaver. You know how much the Academy means to me.'

'She needs the money, my sweet,' Reaver said, with an uncaring shrug. 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'I've come to give the treasury a gift. After all, she needs the money.'

'That must be Reaver's wife,' Logan muttered to Rose.

'Yeah, I think it is. It was she who stopped Reaver shooting Page,' whispered Rose. She then raised her voice to the hooded woman. 'What is this gift?'

'See for yourself.' The woman threw the bag down at Rose's feet and it landed with a loud thud. It was heavier than they had thought. Rose cautiously opened the bag and gasped. Inside were gleaming gold coins and not just a few, but a lot.

'Oh my,' Logan gasped when I showed him what was inside.

'You didn't,' growled Reaver.

'Oh, I did,' said the woman cheerfully. 'Here is Reaver and my generous donation of two million gold to the treasury.'

'I don't know what to say. Thank you!' Rose could not contain her happiness. 'Is there anything I can do in return?'

'Yes. Please reopen the Academy free of charge, for that was its intended purpose.'

'Done,' Rose said immediately, though she was a little upset that she wouldn't be getting any revenue from it. True she could have denied the woman but she didn't think it would be a good idea to have Reaver's wife as her enemy.

Samuel turned to thank the hooded lady, while Reaver tried to hide his feelings on the matter. His wife was going to have to make it up to him, which made him wonder if she had done it on purpose to "make it up to him".

'Why, may I ask, is the Academy so important to you - er...?' Logan trailed off when he realised that he didn't know her name.

'I don't need words to explain why it is important to me.' The hooded lady took her hood off. Everyone, except Reaver, gasped.

'Mum?' Rose and Logan gasped in unison. Neither of them could believe their eyes. It had to be a dream, didn't it?

'I guess you've got your answer to both your questions now, Logan,' Sparrow smiled as she took in her two kids. She looked exactly as Logan, Rose and the rest of Albion remembered her, though Rose only remembered her through pictures. She still had long, flaming red, wavy hair and her skin was still flawless. She hadn't aged a bit.

'Are you two just going to stand there gaping like a pair of codfish or are you going to come and give me a hug?' asked Sparrow when she noticed that they had been taking her in as much as she had them.

Rose laughed, tears forming in her eyes, and ran into her mother's warm embrace and took in her scent. She had the faint smell of alcohol and expensive perfume. In fact, she smelt a little like Reaver's mansion, which was understandable seeing as she lives there.

Logan, however, moved more slowly and stood a short distance away.

'How is it possible?' he asked, hardly daring to believe his eyes. 'I was there when the doctor pronounced you dead. I even watched as your body was placed in your tomb.'

'That's because the doctor did believe me to be dead,' Sparrow explained, ignoring the crowds muttering in the background. 'While I put deadly poison in my water, I took a drug that temporally gave the appearance of death. Once the drug wore off, I - with great difficulty - got out of the tomb and made my way to Millfields. Where I then scared the crap out of Reaver.'

'No. You startled me,' Reaver corrected. 'I hadn't been expecting the assumed dead queen to appear on my door step.'

'So when you're startled, you swear before fainting?' Sparrow was trying hard not to laugh.

'I did not faint!'

'If you say so, dear,' Sparrow said before embracing her eldest child tightly. 'Oh how I've missed you!'

'We've missed you too, Mum.' Logan ended the hug. 'But why pretended to be dead leaving Rose and I to destroy the kingdom?'

'I haven't destroyed anything!' Rose exclaimed angrily.

'So you haven't done anything to benefit yourself, regardless of the fact that it might hurt others?'

'Course not.'

Logan coughed and it suspiciously sounded like "brothel".

'Hey! I'm not the only one to benefit from having a brothel!' Rose snapped.

'You sound just like your father, Sparrow said with a small sigh.

'You poor kid,' Reaver said seriously.

Sparrow looked at Reaver before bursting out laughing, along with Walter and Logan.

'What's so funny?' demanded Rose. She didn't think there was anything funny about being like Adrian. She didn't even think that she was anything like him.

'Reaver... You are her father!' Sparrow began to laugh even harder as Reaver's eyes widened dramatically.

'Wh-what?' Reaver couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'She's yours,' Sparrow repeated, slowly getting over her giggles. 'That's why I named her Rose. A symbol of our immortal love. I also named her Rose for she shared the same first letter of her father's name and the rose on the fate card of the Thief.'

'And here I was thinking that I was named after Aunty Rose,' muttered Rose.

'I'm a father.' Reaver still couldn't get his head around it.

'You never answered my question,' said Logan.

'I did it to be with the man I loved,' Sparrow answered sincerely. 'Besides, it wasn't my destiny to remain on the throne. It has always been Rose's.'

'Are you happy now?'

'Extremely.'

'Will you disappear again?' asked a worried Rose. She didn't want to lose her mother again.

'No. I will remain to help you as will your father,' Sparrow answered, glancing at the still shocked Reaver. Maybe she should have told him a while ago. Pity it never seemed to cross her mind. 'Together we will defeat this Crawler.'

And so they did after months of planning and funding.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Please review the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sparrow is now also sacrificing someone's youth to remain young with Reaver.**

**Azaelia Silmarwen Facebook page:** link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 24 February 2012  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 25 August 2012**  
>Beta: <strong>Wanted

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


End file.
